Un dimanche soir
by Dumlor
Summary: Cela nous est tous arrivé... et c'est sur le point de recommencer !


Coucou ! voici ma première fic, écrite plus sur un coup de tête qu'après avoir réfléchit... j'espère que votre plaisir à la lire n'en sera pas réduit ^^'.

Attention, ceci n'est pas une histoire complête, je la rallonge quand l'inspiration vient, et je suis sur une autre fic, plus longue que je mettrait au plus vite ici ! voila bonne lecture bsx!

Disclaimer : bon blabla... silent hill pas a moi, merci konami etc. etc.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Un dimanche soir**

« Où est-ce que tu te caches, saloperie !? » C'était toujours la même chose. J'entendais pourtant bien la radio grésiller. Il y avait quelqu'un, ou plutôt _quelque chose _dans la pièce. _Il_ me traquait sans relâche, sans raison aucune. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Ici on torturait ou on était torturé. Cette ville … Le lieu où on était condamné d'avance…

Trop de peurs…

Trop de pêchés…

Trop d'injustices…

Seuls ceux qui y sont invités peuvent entrer ici, comme des esclaves volontaires, promis à être bourreaux. Un appel silencieux, auquel de nombreuses autres personnes ont répondus… J'en ai croisées quelques uns mais je les ai vus mourir devant moi, j'ai vu les restes de beaucoup d'autres… Suis-je donc le seul qui réussisse à échapper à _Ses_ pièges?

J'ai appris à me défendre tout au long de mon périple, m'armant comme je pouvais, analysant le comportement de ces créatures. Je commençais à être tristement habitué à ce climat oppressant. Enfin habitué... on ne l'est jamais vraiment ici.

Ainsi j'avançais en criant « où es-tu !? »  
Mais même en répétant cette phrase, je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose : attendre que _ça_ se montre. Soit que je le trouve, soit que ce soit_ Lui_…  
Mais ça n'était pas une mince affaire. Dans cette salle ou les murs en fer rouillés couleur chair formaient des angles improbables, comme s'ils avaient étés dessinés par quelque chose d'inhumain, on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. On n'évoluait jamais que dans un univers blanc ou rouge, comme la glace ou le feu… J'en ignorait la raison, mais chaque bruit avait une signification.

Et cette radio qui grinçait pour annoncer le danger, la mort. La sirène était_ Sa_ voix… C'était le signal du passage de la cendre au sang, de l'univers gris au rouge. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je déambulais dans ce qui avait été un hospice. Plus maintenant. Désormais cet ancien havre de paix était _Son_ repaire.

Je n'étais jamais seul. Outre les corps crucifiés qui ornaient les murs et les créatures qui cherchaient désespérément un être vivant à agresser, _Il_ était toujours là. _Lui_, qui m'avait fait venir ici. Dans cette ville, ce cauchemar… J'était dans mon purgatoire, Il me mettait face à mes peurs, mes péchés et m'obligeaient à les affronter. Soit je les vainquais, soit je périssait de mes propres démons.

Au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur une série de casier en fer rouillé. La plupart d'entre eux laissaient s'échapper un liquide noir épais. Enfin maintenant, plus grand chose ne m'impressionnait ici...

Alors que je m'approchai de l'un d'eux le grésillement s'arrêta net. Loin d'être rassurant, cet arrêt soudain laissa place à un souffle, comme un ronflement. Il provenait d'un casier dans mon dos. Je m'immobilisais, pétrifié. Il n'y avait aucun doute... Je le savais et ne pouvais me cacher la vérité…  
C'était _Lui_! _Il_ était dans le casier, prêt à bondir sur moi et me réduire à néant. Son souffle vicié m'entourait et m'oppressait, à la façon d'un tentacule qui s'enroule autour de sa proie pour l'étouffer petit à petit. Ma tête tournait, mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine, mon corps tout entier semblait vouloir fuir, par n'importe quel moyen cette torture, si bien que je me sentais défaillir. La porte grinçait derrière moi. _Il_ en sortait !  
N'y tenant plus, je me retournais et ouvrit violemment la porte, le doigt sur la détente.

Vide.

Juste un bout de papier marqué « Vu » en lettres rouges.  
« Bon, calme-toi. Je vais me sortir de là mais il ne faut pas céder à la panique. » M'ordonnais-je.

Facile à dire… La radio faisait encore des siennes. Une autre créature, à tous les coups. Voire plusieurs …  
Mais ma lampe n'éclairait pas à trois mètres, je devais donc débusquer moi-même cette chose ou passer en priant pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas.  
Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ces petites parties de « cache-cache », mais ça n'en était pas moins dérangeant …

Le bruit s'amplifiait, et je pu enfin distinguer une ombre dans un coin de la pièce.  
Sans une hésitation, je tirai jusqu'a ce que ce foutu grésillement s'arrête. Sauvé… pour l'instant.  
Mais _Il_ était toujours là, à s'amuser de mon calvaire, à se nourrir de ma terreur. Je continuais mes déambulations sans savoir ou aller. Ma carte ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité désormais.

Alors que je me préparais à ré affronter un monstre, Entendant ma radio grésiller au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers un danger certain, une voix s'éleva derrière moi, troublant l'habituel et relatif calme qui régnait ici :

« Mon graaand, tu peux venir mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? »

PAUSE.

Ah, ma mère.  
Je sauvegardai rapidement ma partie et descendais manger.

« Tu pourrais faire autre chose quand même, »s'insurgea ma mère « au lieu de rester planté devant ton stupide jeu… "Salentille", c'est ça ?  
- SILENT HILL maman, comme colline silencieuse en anglais, quoi ! »  
- Mouais… enfin, va prendre les assiettes, ça va être froid »

Et voila, encore un dimanche soir comme les autres, on mange les restes de la semaine, on regarde un film et on se couche en se disant que demain, il y a école … tiens, mon couteau est un peu rouillé.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oui je sais, la fin est frustrante, mais c'est tiré dune histoire vécue, alors que je me baladais dans le labyrinthe de SH2 ma mère débarque et me parle, résultat : un bond de 3m (record battu yeah merki Silent Hill et maman !)

n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! c'est ma premiere tentative de fic et j'ai grand besoin de conseils de pros (ou pas) ^^


End file.
